


Exotic Seasonal Flora

by fireweed15



Category: Sparks Nevada Marshal on Mars, The Thrilling Adventure Hour
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 16:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireweed15/pseuds/fireweed15
Summary: Sparks explains the purpose of a particular piece of native Earth flora.





	Exotic Seasonal Flora

Boxes from Earth (or her outposts and other settlements) addressed to Sparks were nothing new. To humans, his posting was rural at best, damnation at worst, and the boxes contained everything from much-needed supplies to simple creature comforts.

Croach's back was turned to this latest unboxing. At length, Sparks spoke to get his attention. "Hey. Hey Croach. Lookit."

Croach turned, his attention now fully on Sparks and the thing he was holding aloft. It was an Earth plant with smooth-edged, oval, evergreen leaves borne in pairs along the woody stems. The stems themselves were tied together with bright red cord, drawing attention to the _greenness_ of the leaves, and to the plant's waxy, white berries. "I am looking," he announced after a moment of silence.

The grin on Sparks' face could only be described as _mischievous_. "Y'know what this is?" he prompted.

"I do not," Croach replied simply.

"'s mistletoe." Sparks waved the plant back and forth in the air above their heads for a moment. "Guess what it's for."

"Exotic seasonal flora?" he asked drily.

Sparks huffed softly. "A real guess, Croach."

He eyed the plant for a moment, still coming up short. "You are being coy, Sparks Nevada." Sparks Nevada was never one to pass up the chance to explain some new nuance or facet of Earth culture to Croach, after all.

"I ain't bein' coy," he protested, "I want you to guess."

"I do not know," Croach insisted, shaking his head.

The mischievous grin returned. "Want me to show you?" He waved the plant again, as it the action would somehow make it more tantalizing.

Croach crossed his arms loosely, almost sizing Sparks up. "Your use of the verb 'show' rather than 'tell' is both indicative and concerning," he announced slowly.

"C'mon Croach—" Sparks dropped his arm to lift his hands in appeal. "Don't be a Scrooge about it, please?"

As wary as he was, Croach couldn't find it in him to deny him. "Alright," he consented, lowering his arms and letting Sparks approach him. "Show me what your mistletoe is for."

"Well for starters, you stand under it—" Sparks lifted his arm to hold the plant over their heads again; his free arm snaked around Croach's waist and pulled him closer, the pair of them now flush against each other as he bent slightly to press a kiss, soft but meaningful, to Croach's mouth.

Before Croach had time to reciprocate the kiss, or the resultant weakness in his knees, Sparks pulled back, grinning like the lovesick human they knew him to be. "Y'alright there, darlin'?" he murmured.

"This is one of your human customs?" Croach asked at length.

He nodded in confirmation, and Croach reached up to brush the backs of his fingers against Sparks' cheeks before returning the kiss. When he felt his arm lower to wrap itself around his waist, he pulled back just enough to touch their foreheads together. "I like it."

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas in august ya filthy animals
> 
> Prompt from [here](http://lazulipper.tumblr.com/post/176331851712/drawyourotp-draw-your-otp-under-the-mistletoe)


End file.
